L'amour derriere un ecran
by Tam-chan
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto a 16 ans. Ses beaux cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux de jade font fondre tout ceux qui la rencontrent. Elle vit dans la petite ville de Tomoeda, près de Tokyo avec son grand frère, Toya. Leurs parents ont disparu il y a quelques années, ch
1. Default Chapter

L'amour derrière un écran

Auteur : Ben, moi, Tam-chan

Personnages : Kinomoto Sakura, Li Shaolan, Daidoji Tomoyo, Sasaki Lika, Yanagisawa Naoko, Mihara Chiharu, Yamakasi Takashi, Kinomoto Toya.

Les phases entre (…) sont les pensées des personnages et les phrases entre # …# sont faite en langue des signes.

_Sakura Kinomoto a 16 ans. Ses beaux cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux de jade font fondre tout ceux qui la rencontrent. Elle vit dans la petite ville de Tomoeda, près de Tokyo avec son grand frère, Toya. Leurs parents ont disparu il y a quelques années, chacun à 3 ans d'écart. Suite au décès de sa mère devant ses yeux il y a 6 ans, Sakura a perdu l'usage de la parole._

_Chapitre 1_

Sakura POV

A peine rentrée à la maison, mon premier réflexe est d'allumer mon pc portable. Pitié, pitié !

« Vous avez un message »

YES ! Ces 4 mots, je les attends avec impatience toute la journée. Voyons voir …

Exp. : ShaoLi

Subjet : RDV

Salut ptite fleur,

Comme promis, rdv à 20h… enfin, 21h pr toi, question de décalage horaire . J'mexcuse de suite si jsuis en retard, ce sera a cause de mes sœurs.

Biz, Shao

Il n'a pas zappé qu'on devait ce voir ce soir, enfin, quand jdit ce voir, jdevrais plutôt dire se parler.

Cela fait 1 mois qu'on s'est rencontré sur un chat. On a tout de suite accroché. Après, on s'est envoyer nos photos. Ca va, il est plutôt mignon. Et au moins, jpeux parler tranquillement avec lui. Jsais bien que si on se serai rencontré en réalité, ça se serai sûrement pas passer comme sa… et comme il vit a Hong Kong, j'ai peu de chance de tomber sur lui dans la rue…

Bon, il est 18h, j'ai le tps de faire mon boulot pour demain.

Voix: SAKURA ! Descend ste plait !

Grrr, qu'est ce qui me veut encore…

Normal POV

Sakura descendit les escaliers, et tomba nez à nez avec son frère.

Toya : Sakura, jdois aller bosser. Ya tout ce qu'il faut dans le frigo, tu peux te débrouillée ?

Sakura: # Bien sûr, jsuis plus une gamine ! #

Toya: Si, t'es encore une gamine ! En faite, non, t'as raison, t'es un ptit monstre ! dit il en passant la porte d'entrée.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre.

Sakura POV

Grrr qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énervé ! Il se croit tout permis ! Bon, jdois bien l'admettre, c lui qui s'occupe de nous faire vivre… enfin, heureusement que grand père est là…

Mais bon, jsais que je n'aurais pas voulu un autre frangin.

**BIP BIP BIP **

Tiens, quelqu'un vient de se connecter.

Ah, Tomoyo !

Tomoyo says : Saki, t là ?

Saki says : vivi, jsuis la ! Alors quoi de neuf depuis avant ?

Tomoyo says : Rien. Et toi ? des news du bo Shao ?

Saki says :  VI ! on se voit ce soir… et vu que ce baka de Toya bosse ce soir, jvais pouvoir squatter le net !

Tomoyo says : C cool ! bon, jte laisse, ma mère m'appelle pour aller bouffer. +

J'débrancha mon pc et le descendit dans la cuisine. Comme ça, si ya des news de quelqu'un, jle saurai de suite, vive le WIFI.

Bon, jvais me faire quoi a becter… hum, il reste des lasagnes que Toya a fais avant-hier, des konnyaku, quel horreur , ah, des œufs. Une omelette, c po bête. Avec des champignons… jvais me régaler !

Normal POV

Sakura cuisina son omelette et alla manger devant la télé. Elle monta chercher son sac pour regarder le boulot qu'elle avait pour demain. Et, horreur, 4 exo de math !

Sakura : (Mais comment je vais faire, j'ai rien capter au cours ! Pourquoi ce baka de Toya devait bosser, il m'aurait donné un coup de main…)

Soudain, éclair de génie, le net ! Yaurais bien quelqu'un de connecter pour lui donner ses exo !

Sakura : (Faite que Tomoyo ou Naoko soient connectées !)

Bingo ! Naoko était là !

Saki says : Naoko, t la ? J'ai besoin de ton aide !

Mistress of OtherWorld says : Saki ! jparie que c les math ki te pose pb!

Saki says : Vi, c ça! Tu peux me les passer stp?

Mistress of OtherWorld says : Pas de pb, jles ai sur le pc, j'ai du les envoyer a Chiharu avant… elle est autant doué que toi 

Mistress of OtherWorld send Math.txt

Transfer of Math.txt finish

Saki says : MERCI :) :) tu me sauve la vie, jaurais du passer la soirée dessus

Mistress of OtherWorld says :Saurais ete con, taurais pas pu chater ac Shao…

Saki says : ... comment tu sais?

Mistress of OtherWorld says : t'as pas arrêter avec lui toute la journée...

Saki says : Oh ça va, c bon… Bon, jvais recop les math et je re après. +

Mistress of OtherWorld says +

Sakura POV

Sauvée, heureusement qu'elle était là… ça va aller tout seul, juste a recop ! N'empêche, les Limites, c incompréhensible… Faudrait quand même que jlui demande de m'expliqué pour le prochain devoir, jai po envie de me taper une bulle… jme ferai encore engueuler par Toya… bon, il est 19h30, jai encore le tps de recop pépère.

Normal POV

Les exo furent recopié tranquillement. A 20h, tout était fini. Elle décida d'aller se détendre dans un bon bain bien chaud avec beaucoup de mousse… un bain comme elle les aime. De peur de s'endormir ou de louper Shao, elle embarqua son pc dans la salle de bain.

Elle était tellement détendu qu'elle… s'endormie !

**BIP BIP BIP **

Elle ouvra un œil… elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormi et que le bip provenais de son pc. Paniquée, elle sauta littéralement dessus.

Shao says : Coucou ptite fleur !

Shao says : Saki, t la? Repond stp!

Sakura POV

SHAOLAN!

Saki says : Jsuis la!

Shao says : Eh ben, ten met du tps pour répondre !

Saki says : Désolé ; jsuis dans mon bain ! Jmsuis endormie…

Shao says : Dans ton bain ? dommage que t po de cam ;)

Saki says : Ta po honte, PERVERS !

Shao says : 

Shao says : jrigole, tu lsais bien. Alors, ptite fleur, koi de neuf ?

Saki says : ben, po gd chose… le prof d'info m'a taper scandale qd il a vu qu'on parlait ensemble pdt son cours, jme suis prit 2h de colle pr samedi matin.

Shao says : dsl ptite fleur, c de ma faute, j'aurai po du… mais dès que jte vois connecter, jpe po mempecher de t'agressé.

Saki says : C cool, shaolan, c po grave... c pas la première ni la dernière que jvais avoir ;)

Shao says : si tu le dit. Tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ac moi ?

Saki says : toute la nuit si tu ve, mon frangin n'est po la !

Shao says :) :) trop bien ! jvais pouvoir passer la nuit ac la fille de mes rêves !

Saki says : Ah bon, tu rêve de moi ?

Shao says : bien sur, tu hante mes nuits ptite fleur, et mm mes journée…

Jsais po pourquoi mais ces mots m'ont fait rougir…

On passa une bonne partie de la nuit à parler. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi proche d'un mec… enfin à part mon frangin… Vers 3h du mat, jlui dit bonne nuit car mes yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul.

Saki says : bon Shao, jvais te laisser, faut que jdorme… mes yeux sferment tt seul.

Shao says : ok, jte dit bonne nuit et a tous de suite dans nos rêves

Saki says : d'ac, a toute suite dans nos rêves… sois po a la bourre !

Shao says : c po moi qui suis a la bourre tout les matins…

Saki says : haha, tres drole… bizzzz

Shao says : Kisss

Shao says: Wo ai ni

Saki is offline.

**Lol, excuser moi. J'ai du la suprimer et la remettre car je m'etais pas rendu compte que ya certain trucs qui se s'etaient pas affiché. môshiwake arimasen !  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

Normal POV

**TUTUTUTUTUT**

Sakura ouvrit un œil. Son réveil faisait trembler son chevet. Il devait sonner depuis un ptit moment.

Elle tendit son bras et l'attrapa : 7h45 !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle avait 15min pour être en classe. Elle sauta hors de son lit, choppa son uniforme et couru dans la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, se brossa les dents et attacha ses cheveux.

Elle descendit tellement vite les escaliers qu'elle loupa les 2 dernières arches et s'étala dans le couloir.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal, pris son sac et sortie de chez elle.

**DDRIIIINNNGGGG **

CLAC !

La porte de la salle d'anglais s'ouvra dans un fracas. Sakura était à 2 doigts de la crise cardiaque.

Tenomura : Miss Kinomoto nous fait l'honneur d'une arrivé… spectaculaire…

Toute la classe se mit à rire.

Sakura s'inclina et alla rejoindre sa place.

Tenomura : Vous avez de la chance, miss Kinomoto, que je n'ai pas encore commencé à faire l'appel.

Sakura s'écroula sur sa table.

Tomoyo : Saki, ça va aller ?

Sakura : # jpense que je vais survivre#

Sakura POV

pffff, jvais crevée ! bizarre, mes chaussures sont vachement confortables… merde ! jsuis en chaussons !

Espérons que personne n'a capté, jirai changer après au casier. Oh la honte, venir en chaussons au lycée…

Quand jvais raconter sa a Shaolan, il va bien se foutre de ma gueule…

Tenomura : Si miss Kinomoto voudrait bien suivre le cours que regarder ses pieds… Oh mais qu'es ce que je vois ? Miss, je ne pense pas que se soient des chaussures réglementaires.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'approche ? Hey, c'est mes chaussons !

Le con, il les montre à toute la classe ! Tout le monde est mort de rire !LA honte…

Tomoyo :# Zen Saki… tu t'en balance.#

Sakura : #Mouais, c pas des chaussons qu'il est en train de montrer #

Tenomura : Hey, Miss Kinomoto et Miss Daidoji, vous vous raconter quoi, la ?

Tomoyo : #Une chance qu'il ne connaisse po la langue des signes#

Sakura : #Tenomura-sensei, j'suis en train de dire à Tomoyo que jvous m'emmerdais !#

Tomoyo : Ma cousine dit qu'elle aimerait bien récupérer ses chaussons, elle a froid au pieds.

Tenomura me rendit mes chaussons. Ya pas a dire, Tomoyo est une super traductrice. Heureusement que tout le monde ici n'a pas besoin de traduction, Lika, Chiharu et Naoko comprennent la LDS. Elles ont pu donner la bonne traduction à la classe… Ce qui a provoqué un fou rire général.

Le reste du cours se passa pépère, Tenomura m'ayant lâché les bask… enfin les chaussons.

Normal POV

Tous se retrouvèrent a midi pour déjeuner. Takashi riait encore du cours d'anglais.

Takashi : Sacrée Saki, ya que toi pour lui sortir des trucs pareils.

Sakura lui fit un grand sourire.

Tomoyo : Au faite, Saki, tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée. C'était bien avec SHAO ?

Sakura devint toute rouge.

Lika : A ce que je vois, vui ! Aller, raconte Saki !

Sakura : #Ya rien a raconter. On a juste parler…#

Lika : et jusqu'à quelle heure ?

Sakura : #Euhh 3h du matin…#

Tomoyo : LOL ! 3h du mat ! tu m'étonne que t'était claquée ce matin !

Lika : Et vous avez parler de quoi jusqu'à 3h ? De la pluie et du beau temps ?

Sakura : #Sa vous regarde pas !#

Elle se mit à rougir de plus en plus.

Chiharu : Jcrois bien que notre Saki est entrain de tomber amoureuse !

Takashi : Bon, vous voulez pas qu'on aille squatter la salle d'info ? toute façon, on a cours la bas après…

Tous se levèrent et allèrent en salle d'info.

Sakura POV

Qu'est qu'ils sont curieux ! Merde, c'est ma vie privée ! Bon, regardons si j'ai des mess et si quelqu'un est connecté…

Shao !YES ! Espérons que les autres ne viendrons pas me faire chier…

Shao says : Coucou ptite fleur ! Alors po trop fatigué ?

Saki says : salut

Saki says : un peu, si…

Shao says :jparie que t t a la bourre ce matin !

Saki says : ouaip, mais c pas le pire…

Shao says : Ah bon ?

Saki says : en plein cours d'anglais a 8h, jme suis rendu compte que j'etais en chaussons…

Shao says : MDR ! Bien joué Saki ! t'as fais fort sur ce coup la !

Saki says : ca va, c bon, jme suis assez tapé la honte. Le prof s'en ai rendu compte et les a montré a toute la classe…

Shao says : lol

Saki says : arrêtons d'en parler, ça me stress. Et toi, ta journée ?

Shao says : Pépère, jme suis tapé un 18 en math et j'ai appris que mes sœurs partaient toute se weekend et dc j'ai la baraque pour moi tout seul ! Ca va être la FETE !

Saki says : Eh bé, yen a qui ce fond pas chier…

Saki says : faut que je te laisse, le prof arrive… biz a ce soir !

Shao says : oki, kiss

Normal POV

Pendant que Sakura disait bye à Shao, Tomoyo vint se glisser derrière elle.

Tomoyo : alors Saki, tu fous quoi ? Ah, encore en train de parler avec Shao… et ben, tu perd pas de temps…

Sakura : #oh, ca va… pas de commentaire, ste plait ! #

Le prof demanda a tous de s'asseoir et fit l'appelle.

Futaki : Je rappelle à Mademoiselle Kinomoto qu'elle est en retenu demain matin, de 8h à 10h. J'espère que tu te tiendra tranquille aujourd'hui, Sakura…

Sakura fit oui de la tête. Savoir qu'elle devait se lever un samedi matin pour venir au lycée la dégoutait. Elle qui passait tous ses weekend à partir du vendredi sur le net, elle allait devoir se coucher

Le cours fini a 15h. Le weekend commençait. Ou presque.

Sakura rentra rapidement chez elle. Elle voulait profiter que son frère n'etait pas encore rentré pour parler avec Shaolan.

Sakura POV

Enfin rentrée a la maison ! C'est quoi ce mot ?

« Jserai rentré a 17h, commence a préparé le diner, jbosse pas ce soir. A toute, Toya »

Allume toi saleté ! ah, enfin. Merde, il est po connecté… Jvais lui envoyer un mail pour le prévenir pour ce soir.

Exp. :Saki

Subject : Ce soir

Coucou toi,

Jme suis rapidement connecté en rentrant ms tu n'es po la. Jvoulais te dire pour ce soir, ya de très très fort chance que je ne soit pas la. Vu que jsuis collé demain matin, mon frère va me faire me pieuté tot. Jsuis vraiment désolé, jvoulais tellement passé la soirée ac toi…

Bizzz, ta ptite fleur.

Espérons qu'il ne m'en voudra pas trop. Ce sera la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît que l'on ne passera pas le vendredi soir ensemble… tss rien que t'y penser ça me dégoûte.

Bon, il est 15h30, ça me laisse encore 1h30 avant que Toya rentre. Pfff, ça me stress, ya rien à faire.

**TULUTUTU TULUTUTU**

Tiens, un SMS.

_C tomoyo, si t'a rien a faire, rejoint moi devant le glacier. Bizz_

C'est pas bête…

_C Saki, c cool, j'arrive, laisse moi 5min. bizz_

Normal POV

Sakura ôta son uniforme et mis une jupe vert bouteille avec un petit débardeur noir, fit un tour dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller un peu et pris son sac a main noir.

(Jvais laisser un mot a Toya au cas ou il rentrerai en avance…)

Contrairement a ce matin, elle n'oublie a pas de mes ses chaussures et opta pour des petites sandales noires.

Tomoyo était devant le glacier avec une grosse glace à la fraise à la main. Elle scutait les environs et vu arriver sa cousine au pas de course.

Tomoyo : Pour une fois que t'es a l'heure !

Sakura : # Oh, ça va, tu peux te garder tes réflexions !#

Tomoyo : Si on peut même plus te vanner… Viens, on va se poser à la terrasse la bas… Avec ce soleil, ce serai con de ne pas en profiter.

Elles se posèrent à la terrasse d'un café du centre ville. Tomoyo pris un sirop de violette et Sakura un sirop de cerise.

Tomoyo : Saki, jvoudrais te parler d'un truc.

Sakura la regarda d'un air étonner, vu le ton qu'avait pris sa cousine.

Tomoyo : Jvoudrais te parler d'Eriol…

Eriol est le petit copain de Tomoyo. Ils sont ensemble depuis bientôt 2ans.

Sakura : #Qu'est ce qui passe ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?#

Tomoyo : Il… il m'a demander en mariage…

Sakura failli tomber de sa chaise.

Sakura : #Quoi ? IL T'A DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ?#

Tomoyo : Vui. Et j'ai accepté.

Sakura se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa cousine.

Tomoyo : C'est pas tout Saki. Il veut que je rencontre ses parents, et, comme dans 2 semaines, c'est les vacances de fin d'année, jvais partir avec lui en Angleterre.

Sakura : #Et tu pars combien de temps ?#

Tomoyo : Pendant toutes les vacances… et peut être plus…

**Niak niak, fin du chapitre 2... vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qui ce passa après, hein?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou c Tam-chan. Jvoulais remercier tous ceux qui m'avait envoyer des reviews, ça m'a fait trop trop plaisir ! Avant de publier le premier chapitre, jlai fait lire a ma meilleure amie qui dessine super bien. Elle a tellement aimé qu'elle a décidé de dessiné ma fic. Elle a déjà fais les deux premières planches. Pour ceux qui aimerait les voir, contacté moi ;)

_Chapitre 3_

_HongKong, Chine, au même moment. Une classe de terminal scientifique en plein cours de math. Au fond de la classe, un beau jeune homme de 18 ans perturbe le cours. Ses cheveux sont brun et il a de magnifiques yeux couleur noisette. Et un sourire… à faire fondre toutes les filles._

Shaolan POV

Huang : Silence ! Mr Li, arrêter de faire l'intéressant ! Et aller plutôt résoudre cette équation au tableau ! On verra si vous faites encore le malin…

Le con ! Essayer de me ridiculiser avec une équation… Bon, voyons voir ça…

Pour tout entier naturel non nul _n_, on considère l'intégrale In .

Calculer I1 à l'aide d'une intégration par parties

Lol, rien de plus simple :

( j'avais bien mis la fameuse réponse, mais manque de po, ca n'a pas ete accepter... )

Shaolan : Alors, Mr Huang?

Huang: Grrr, à votre place, Mr Li!

Shaozu : Mr Huang, la réponse est-elle exacte ?

Huang : Oui…

**DRRIINNNGGGGG**

Enfin ! C'est le weekend ! J'vais pouvoir passer ma soirée avec ma ptite fleur…

Shaozu : Eh, Shao, qu'es tu fous ? Magne toi, Mei m'attend !

Shaolan : C'est cool, j'arrive…

Shaozu Zhu est mon meilleur pote. On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse. Il peut être con des fois mais j'sais que jpeux toujours compter sur lui. Il sort avec Mei depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Elle me stress cte meuf, toujours en train de vouloir me caser avec une de ses copines… comme ça elle passerait plus de tps avec son Shaozu chéri.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Mei : Shaozu chéri, t'en a mis du temps.

Shaozu : Désoler, mon ange…

Mon ange ! Jten foutrais moi, des anges… un monstre plutôt…

Mei : Alors, Li, toujours pas de copine ?

Ca y est, ça recommence..

Shaolan : Non, toujours pas. Et c'est pas un problème pour moi, jvie très bien sans.

Mei : Tu as tort. Dit lui, Shaozu chéri, comme c bien d'avoir une copine… comme moi.

Shaozu : euhh, elle a raison, Shao…

Mon pauvre vieux, t'as a l'air tellement convaincu toi-même…

Shaolan : mouais, mais bon, j'ai autre chose a foutre… faut que j'y aille. A+ tout les 2.

Shaozu : C ça, a+. t pressé de retrouver ta SAKI !

Merde, il était obliger d'en parler devant le monstre…

Mei : Saki ? C'est qui ça, Saki ?

Shaozu : C'est une fille qu'il a rencontré sur le net.

Mei : Et tu ne nous l'as pas encore présentée !

Shaozu : Il l'a mm pas vu encore lui-même. Elle habite au Japon…

Mei : Tu sais, Li, les relations longues distance, ça tient jamais la route. Laisse tomber

Shaolan : Mais je t'emmerde, Mei ! Garde tes conseils pour toi !

Non mais, elle se prend pour qui elle ! Bon, jme barre !

Normal POV

Mei : t'as vu comme il m'a parlé ? C'est pas parce que c'est le grand seigneur Xiao Lang Li qu'il peut me parler comme ça !

Shaozu : Ben, techniquement, si. Il a tout pouvoir sur HongKong et ses environs… Tu sais que, normalement, personne n'a le droit de le tutoyer ? même pas sa famille ?

Mei : Quel honneur !

Shaozu : C'est pas drôle Mei. Il se sent déjà assez mal dans sa peau comme ça… Aller viens, jt'offre un thé.

Shaolan s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère était dans le couloir, prête à partir pour le weekend avec ses filles.

Shaolan : Bonjour, Mère.

Yelan : Bonjour Xiao Lang. Votre journée s'est-elle bien passée ?

Shaolan : Très bien, Mère. Oh, à ce que je vois, vos bagages sont déjà prêts.

Yelan : Oui, mon fils. Nous attendions votre arrivée pour partir. Nous voulions vous souhaiter un bon weekend.

Shaolan : Merci Mère. Pareillement.

Yelan embrassa son fils et monta dans la voiture où l'attendais déjà ses 4 filles.

A peine la voiture avait elle passer la grille que Shaolan sauta de joie !

Shaolan : La baraque pour moi tout seul !

Il couru dans les cuisine, demanda qu'on lui prépare un plateau avec toutes sorte de biscuits dessus et qu'on lui fasse du thé. Ensuite, il monta dans sa chambre et démarra son pc.

Shaolan POV

« Vous avez un nouveau message »

Tiens, qui ça peur être ?

Exp. :Saki

Subject : Ce soir

Coucou toi,

Jme suis rapidement connecté en rentrant ms tu n'es po la. Jvoulais te dire pour ce soir, ya de très très fort chance que je ne soit pas la. Vu que jsuis collé demain matin, mon frère va me faire me pieuté tot. Jsuis vraiment désolé, jvoulais tellement passé la soirée ac toi…

Bizzz, ta ptite fleur.

... en un mot : DEGOUTE…

Moi qui était déjà tout happy de passer la soirée avec elle..

**TOC TOC**

Shaolan : Entré.

Wei : Votre plateau, seigneur Xiao Lang.

Shaolan : Merci Wei, posé le sur le bureau s'il vous plait.

Wei : Vous avez l'air triste et déçu, seigneur. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Shaolan : Ca va, Wei, ne vous inquiété pas… Laissé moi maintenant.

Wei : Bien seigneur.

Pfff, j'aurais mieux du rester avec Shaozu et le monstre. Heureusement que dans une semaine, c'est la fin de l'année… Jvais avoir mes exam cette semaine, jvais réviser un peu, ça va pas me tuer…

Bon, les maths pas besoin, jsuis une bête, la chimie et la physique aussi… Jvais voir les langues et la littérature.

…. Que c'est passionnant…

Jme demande ce que fais Sakura en se moment.

_Tomoeda, Japon_

Normal POV

17h. Sakura venait tout juste de rentrer. Par chance son frère n'était pas encore la. Elle déchira le mot qu'elle avait laissé et décida de se mettre à la cuisine.

Sakura POV

Tiens, jvais faire une salade de ptits légumes avec du crabe…

Aller, au boulot !

**Flash back**

_Tomoyo : Jvoudrais te parler d'Eriol…_

_Eriol est le petit copain de Tomoyo. Ils sont ensemble depuis bientôt 2ans._

_Sakura :# Qu'est ce qui passe ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?#_

_Tomoyo : Il… il m'a demander en mariage…_

_Sakura failli tomber de sa chaise._

_Sakura : #Quoi ? IL T'A DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ?# _

_Tomoyo : Vui. Et j'ai accepté._

_Sakura se leva et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était tellement heureuse pour sa cousine. _

_Tomoyo : C'est pas tout Saki. Il veut que je rencontre ses parents, et, comme dans 2 semaines, c'est les vacances de fin d'année, jvais partir avec lui en Angleterre._

_Sakura : #Et tu pars combien de temps ?# _

_Tomoyo : Pendant toutes les vacances… et peut être plus…_

**Fin du flash back**

Tomoyo… d'un coté, jsuis tellement heureuse pour toi, mais de l'autre… j'ai l'impression d'être abandonnée…

**CLAC**

Toya : Jsuis rentré ! Eh bien, ptit monstre, ca avance la cuisine ?

Sakura : #Jsuis pas un monstre !#

J'ai bien envie de lui lancer mon couteau a la tête…

Toya : 2 min, j'reviens te donner un coup de main.

Eh ben, il est sympa ce soir, le frangin.

Toya : Au faite, c'est bien demain que t collée 2h ?

Oups, il a pas oublié…

Sakura : #oui…#

Toya : Alors a 20h, jt'embarque ton wifi…


	4. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

Normal POV

9h. Sakura était en cours depuis 1h. Heureusement, elle n'était pas seule. Une élève de terminal était la aussi, en pleine révision pour l'exam de fin d'année. Pour Sakura, ce serait l'année prochaine, vu qu'elle allait passée en terminal.

Le prof lui avait donné 5 pages d'exercices à faire sur poste, avec en autre des lettres à taper, du publipostage et des créations de bases de données. Elle avait pratiquement terminé. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle en avance.

En effet, à 9h30, tout était terminé, et le prof la laissa rentré chez elle

Sakura POV

Pff, enfin rentrée…

Jvais pouvoir me détendre…

**BIPBIP**

Ah, comme j'aime entendre ce bruit…

Tomoyo says : Coucou Saki ! Eh bé, il ta lâcher en avance, il est même po encore 10h

Saki says: Slt

Saki says: Vi, j'avais fini le boulot qu'il n'avait donné, alors g pu partir à 9h30.

Tomoyo says: tranquille ! Jvoulais te demander, jvais manger au resto avec Eriol à midi, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

Saki says: Euh… nan pas trop…dsl

Tomoyo says: tant pis, c po grave. Au faite, ta des nouvelles de Shao ?

Saki says: Nan…

Saki says: Jlui ai envoyer un mail hier pour lui dire que jserai po connecté et il ne ma pas rep.

Tomoyo says: Bah, ten fais pas, il va se connecter aujourd'hui jpense.

Saki says: J'espère bien

Tomoyo says: Jte laisse, jvais faire les boutiques avec ma mère. Bizzz

Saki says: Bizzz, a lundi

T'as de la chance Tomoyo, d'avoir encore ta mère près de toi…

**Flash Back**

_Sakura a 10ans. Elle se ballade en ville avec sa mère. Cette dernière s'arrête pour discuter avec une amie qu'elle vient de croiser. Sakura ne tient pas en place. Soudain, elle voie un petit chat de l'autre coté de la rue._

_Elle traverse la rue en courant. Une voiture arrive à toute allure. Sakura est au milieu de la rue et reste prostrée._

_Sa mère se retourne et voit la voiture._

_Nadeshiko : SAKURA !_

_Elle court vers sa fille, la pousse sur le bas côté et se prend la voiture de plein fouet._

_Sakura : OKAASAN !_

**Fin du flash back**

Maman… c'est le dernier mot que j'ai prononcé… cela va faire 6ans au mois de mai… le 15…

Maintenant, nous sommes tout seul avec Toya. Bon, grand-père et tante Sonomi sont là mais c'est pas pareil.

Toya a su comment ça c'était passé, mais il ne m'en a jamais voulu. Personne ne m'en a voulu. Mais moi, je me sens responsable. C'est de ma faute si maman est morte…

**BIP BIP**

Shao says: Coucou ptite fleur ! Content de te voir !

Shaolan, j'espère que tu pourras me remonter le moral…

Saki says: Coucou

Saki says: Encore désolée pour hier. T'a eu mon mail ?

Shao says: Vi je l'ai eu… g t un peu deg sur le moment ms bon, ca ma permi de reviser ma littérature.

Saki says: C vrai, t'as tes epreuves la semaine prochaine. Ca va pas trop stréssé ?

Shao says: nan, pas du tout. Mes gros coeff sont les maths, la chimie et la physiques…

Saki says: Beurk, des maths… jcomprend pas comment tu peux aimer sa…

Shao says: J'aime tout ce qui est logique… et toi, comment c passé t heures de colle ?

Saki says: super… j'ai fais du courier, du publipostage et des bases de donnée… il m'a relaché a 9h30 vu que j'avais fini. Quand je pense que dans 2 semaines, c les vacances… mmmm

Shao says: lol, moi c vendredi prochain. Une semaine d'avance sur toi.

Saki says: Yen a qui on de la chance…

Shao says: Oublie pas que g mes exams la semaine prochaine…

Saki says: lol

Shao says: saki, jpeux te poser une question ?

Saki says: vui, bien sur…

Shao says: je sais que t'as pas de ptit copain, mais par contre je ne sais pas si tu as quelqu'un… en vue…

Saki says: euhh non… pk ?

Shao says: juste pour savoir…

Saki says: c pas le genre de question que l'on pose juste pour savoir…

Shao says: sisi jt'assure.

Saki says: mouais… jsuis po convaincu

Shao says: Sinon quoi de neuf a Tomoeda ?

Saki says: pas grand-chose… tu connais ma cousine Tomoyo ?

Shao says: vi, g deja discuter ac elle.

Saki says: Elle m'a apris hier que son mec, Eriol… ben, il l'a demander en mariage… il est anglais, et ses parents vivent toujours en Angleterre. Tomoyo et lui vont donc partir là-bas pour les vacances… et elle va ptre rester vivre là-bas….

Shao says: …

Saki says: j'ai l'impression … d'être abandonnée…

Shao says: Saki, elle ne t'abandonne pas… tu restera a jamais dans son cœur et elle pensera a toi tout les jours jen suis sur.

Saki says: Merci de me dire ca…

Shao says: et de toute façon, elle vient te voir ou mm toi tu partira la voir…

Saki says: c gentil de me remonter le moral, ça me fait du bien…

Normal POV

Ils discutèrent toute la journée. Aucun des 2 ne se rendit compte que l'heure du déjeuner était passé… jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Sakura crie famine.

Saki says: lol, shao, t'a vu l'heure qu'il est ? 14h !

Shao says: 13h chez moi… jvais aller chercher un truc a grignoter, jreviens

Saki says: Moi aussi… a toute

Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva sur la table un bento plein d'onigiri avec un ptit mot :

« t'avais tellement l'air captiver par ton pc que jt'ai fais qlq onigiri. Je rentre tard, m'attend pas pour manger mais laisse moi qd mm qlqch dans la casserole. Bonne'ap, Toya. »

Elle embarqua le bento, pris une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et remonta.

Saki says : re

Saki says : lol, g fais plus vite que toi ! 

Shao says : re

Shao says : vi jte l'accorde…

Shao says: dsl saki ms mon pote Shaozu vient d'arriver... il veut qu'on révise pour les exam…

Saki says : oki, jte laisse alors. Révise bien ! Tu te connectes ce soir ?

Shao says : bien sur ! deja que t t po la hier soir…

Saki says : a ce soir alors, bizzz

Shao says : a ce soir, kiss

Après s'être déconnecter, elle eu un sms de Lika lui demandant si elle voulais aller au ciné a la séance de 16h. Elle accepta, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

_A HongKong_

Shaozu : Alors, encore en train de discuter avec ta Saki ?

Shaolan : ouais…

Shaozu : jme trompe peut être ms j'ai l'impression que t'en pince pour elle…

Shaolan : ….

Shaozu : haha, j'avais vu juste ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle habite au Japon ! C'est pas comme si tu pouvais la voir qd tu voudrais.

Shaolan : Je sais, jsuis pas idiot…

Shaozu : Alors, qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Lui envoyer un mail pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ?

Shaolan : Non, jvais partir au Japon pour le lui dire en face.

héhé, ca devient interessant, non?

Au faite, comme on me l'a conseiller, jvais sans doute faire un blog pour les dessins de ma cop's. jvous dirai qd il sera fait.

J'rappelle au cas ou qlq d'autre aurait une idée ou voudrait simplement me parler que mon adresse MSN est dans mon profil :)


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Une semaine avait passée. Shaolan avait réussi avec brio ses exams et se préparait à partir au Japon pour voir sa ptite fleur. Il avait déjà son billet d'avion : départ lundi matin à 9h00, arrivé a Tokyo à 14h15. Comme Sakura finissait les cours à 16h00, il aurait le temps d'aller la surprendre à la sortie. Il ne lui a pas dit qu'il venait… Comment allait-elle réagir ?_

Shaolan POV -----

Haut-parleur: Chers passagers, c'est votre commandant qui vous parle. Bienvenu à bord du boeing 744 de Japan Airlines. Ce vol est à destination Tokyo. L'arrivé est prévu pour 14h15. Tout l'équipage et moi-meme vous souhaitons un agréable vol.

J'espère bien qu'il sera agréable ce vol… et j'espère que mon accueille sera agréable aussi… lol, elle va faire une de ses tête en me voyant…

Hôtesse : Vous désirez quelque chose, Monsieur ?

Shaolan : Une vodka citron s'il vous plait.

Hôtesse : Bien monsieur, je vous l'apporte.

C'est trop bien l'avion… Enfin, la première classe, les autres je sais po.

Hôtesse : Votre verre monsieur.

Shaolan : Merci bien.

Poouuu, j'avais bien besoin d'un remontant… faut que jme prépare mentalement a ce que jvais lui dire…

Alors, ptite fleur, surprise ? … question idiote, bien sur qu'elle sera surprise…

Alors, contente de me voir ?... si elle l'est pas, jme tire une balle…  
Que pense tu d'un gars qui se tape + de 1500 bornes pour venir te voir ? …C'est un psycho…

Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, ça viendra tout seul sur le moment…

_Au même moment à Tomoeda._

Normal POV -----

Tomoyo : #ça va Saki, t'as l'air bizarre…#

Sakura : #Jsais po, j'ai un drôle de présentement depuis ce matin… comme si il allait m'arriver quelque chose. #

Tomoyo : #Et tu sais po cque ça peut être ?#

Sakura : #Nan, aucune idée…#

Prof : Mesdemoiselles, si mon cours vous dérange, dites le tout de suite !

Tomoyo : Excusez nous monsieur…

Pendant toute la journée, Sakura eu cette drôle de sensation. Ses amies lui disaient qu'elle se faisait du souci pour rien, vu qu'il ne se passe jamais rien à Tomoeda.

Sakura : # Mais, vous n'avez jamais eu cette sensation ?#

Chiharu : si moi, une fois, a propos d'une de mes inter de math… et j'avais raison, jme suis taper un 40/200 et jme suis fais engueuler par mes vieux !

Tout le monde se mit à rire…

Lika : Arrête de t'inquiéter Saki, ya plus d'inter, c'est les vacances a la fin de la semaine.

Chiharu : détend toi. Toute façon, à 16h, on ira boire un pot comme d'hab pour décompressé et nous raconter nos ptites histoires du weekend….

**DDRRRIINNGGGG**

Naoko : Allez, faut y aller, le dernier cours de la journée nous attend.

Lika : C'est pépère en plus, c'est cours de Jap !

Le cours passa rapidement, et à la sonnerie, tout le monde courra vers la sortie.

Sakura sortie avec ses amies. Elle avait hâte de se trouver devant un bon thé. Elles avançaient vers la sortie quand, soudain, Sakura s'arrêta. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se tenait debout contre le portail, un sac sur l'épaule et la fixait en souriant…

Tomoyo : Sakura, qu'est ce qui a ?

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avança vert lui. Il en fit de même.

Shaolan : Bonjour, ptite fleur. Jvoulais pas attendre mes rêves pour te retrouver, alors, jsuis venu a ta rencontre.

Sakura n'y croyait pas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'elle espérait chaque jour le voir arrivé… Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qui a, ptite fleur ? tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Elle ne pouvait supporter se regard d'incompréhension plus longtemps. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

Shaolan : Mais, Sakura !

Une main retint sa manche.

Tomoyo : Shao, c bien ça ?

Shaolan : Oui, c bien moi. Li Shaolan pour être plus précis.

Tomoyo : Enchantée. Je suis Daidoji Tomoyo, la cousine de Sakura.

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui se demandaient ce qui se passait.

Tomoyo : Jvais vous laissez les filles, je dois parler a ce mec et récupéré ma cousine… bye a demain.

Elle partie en tirant Shaolan par le bras.

Tomoyo : Viens ac moi, faut qu'on parle !

Ils se posèrent dans un café.

Tomoyo : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Shaolan : ben, jsuis venu voir Sakura…

Tomoyo : T'habite pas normalement à HongKong, toi ?

Shaolan : Bah si… jviens de me taper + de 1500 bornes pour la voir.

Tomoyo : Pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

Shaolan : ben, jvoulais lui faire la surprise….

Tomoyo : Ca pour une surprise…

Shaolan : Pourquoi elle s'est enfuie ? Pourquoi elle c mise a pleurer ?

Tomoyo : Elle c enfui parce que ça lui faisait mal …

Shaolan : Comment ça, mal ? jvoulais lui faire plaisir au contraire…

Tomoyo : Ca lui a fait mal de ne pas pouvoir te dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu…

Shaolan : Qu'est ce qu'il l'en empêchait ?

Tomoyo : Tu ne sais pas ?

Shaolan : Sais pas quoi ?

Tomoyo : Sakura… Sakura a perdu l'usage de la parole depuis 6 ans…

Shaolan resta prostré ? Voilà pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu lui donner son numéro… il réalisa soudain le mal qu'il a pu lui faire…

Tomoyo : Oh, Li, t encore la ?

Shaolan : Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle jamais dit ?

Tomoyo : Pour que tu restes avec elle …

Shaolan : Tu sais ou je peux la trouvé ?

Tomoyo : Quand elle a un coup de blues, elle va au parc du Roi Pingouin.

Shaolan : Merci !

Il se leva et couru vers la sortie. Mais il revint sur c pas

Shaolan : C'est ou ?

Tomoyo : Jviens avec toi…

Shaolan : On pourrait passer à une papeterie avant ?

Sakura POV -----

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai autant mal ! J'arrête pas de pleurer depuis avant… jsuis trop conne, jaurais du lui dire… maintenant jme retrouve devant ce mec qui me plait et jpeux même pas lui dire ce que je ressent…

Voix : Sakura…

Shaolan ! non, jpe pas…

Shaolan : Non, ptite fleur, ne me laisse pas ! reste avec moi !

Ce regard, plein de tendresse…

Shaolan : vient, allons nous assoire plus loin…

Normal POV-----

Ils s'assirent sur un coin de pelouse. Sakura avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Shaolan les essuya avec ses doigts.

Shaolan : J'aime pas te voir pleurer… J'ai discuter avec ta cousine avant… elle m'a dit pour toi… que t'avais perdu l'usage de la parole il y a quelques années… jsuis désolé, ptite fleur, jvoulais pas te faire de peine en venant… tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il tendit un paquet à Sakura. Elle enleva l'emballage et découvrit un carnet. La couverture était blanche avec de petites fleurs de cerisiers.

Shaolan : J'espère que sa te plait… jvoulais savoir cque tu me dise sans avoir ta cousine a coté qui me traduise. Jvoulais être seul avec toi…

Sakura recommençait à pleurer.

Shaolan : Ca te plait pas ? Jsuis désoler !

Elle ouvrit son sac, prit un stylo et commença à écrire. Shaolan se rapprocha pour lire.

_C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai offert. Merci bcp Shaolan_

Et elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

Shaolan : pfuii, tu me rassure…

Elle recommença à écrire.

_Même si ce n'est pas l'impression que je t'ai donné avant, jsuis très heureuse que tu soit la… j'espérais depuis longtemps que tu apparaisse comme par magie devant moi_.

Shaolan : tadaaa, jsuis la ! et jsuis la pour une semaine. Peut être même plus, ça dépend de toi…

Se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire, il se mit a rougir… et Sakura rougissait également…

Ils restèrent pendant 1h à discuter, assis sur la pelouse. Vers 17h30 Sakura demanda à Shaolan de la raccompagner et arrivé à la maison, il proposa de rester dîné. Son frère était là.

Toya : T'as vu l'heure, ptit monstre ? Euh, c qui lui ?

Sakura : #C'est mon ami, Li Shaolan. Il est venu que HongKong pour me voir.#

Toya : Salut, Li. Je suis Kinomoto Toya, le grand frère de Sakura.

Shaolan : Content de te rencontrer.

Sakura : #Je l'ai invité a resté dîner.#

Toya : Ya pas de problème. Toute façon, jsuis pas la ce soir, je bosse. D'ailleurs, jvais y aller. Bye

La soirée fut agréable. Sakura était heureuse qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de lui avoir cacher son mutisme, Shaolan était tout simplement heureux d'être près d'elle.

Vers 22h, il se dit qu'il était tant de rentrer à son hôtel.

Shaolan : Bon, il se fait tard, jvais y aller.

Sakura le raccompagna à la porte

Shaolan : Au faite, t'as cours a qu'elle heure demain ?

Elle lui fit 8 avec ses doigts.

Shaolan : Ca te dit que… jvienne te chercher à 7h45 et que je t'emmène au lycée ?

Un grand sourire se lu sur le visage de Sakura. Elle lui fit oui de la tête.

Shaolan : Ok, à demain matin alors, bonne nuit !

Il se retourna mais senti une main le tirer en arrière. Il tourna la tête et Sakura l'embrassa sur la joue.

Shaolan devint tout rouge.

Shaolan : euhhh… merci… bonne nuit !

Et il s'enfuit en courant. Sakura le regarda partir, ferma la porte et monta se coucher.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Normal POV-----

Comme prévu, Shaolan vint la chercher à 7h45. Pour une fois, Sakura était debout depuis un petit moment et était prête à partir.

Shaolan : Coucou ptite fleur. Bien dormi ?

Sakura lui fit oui de la tête.

Shaolan : Moi g hyper bien dormi… c un peu normal avec le au revoir au j'ai reçu hier soir…

Sakura devint toute rouge.

Soudain, elle sentie une main prendre la sienne.

Shaolan : donne, jvais te porter ta mallette.

Il prit la mallette dans l'autre main et garda celle de Sakura dans l'autre.

Elle se sentie fondre comme glace au soleil.

Tomoyo qui les aperçut décida de rester en arrière pour pas les déranger, ils étaient si mignons…

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. Shaolan lui tendit sa mallette.

Shaolan : jviens te récupéré après les cours ?

A peine avait-il fini sa phase que Tomoyo pris le bras de sa cousine.

Tomoyo : Salut Li. On fini les cours à 15h. a +

Elle tira sa cousine qui eu juste le temps de faire un signe de main à Shao.

Elles montèrent en cours et a peine Sakura avait posé sa mallette que Tomoyo lui sauta dessus.

Tomoyo : Jvous ai vu tous les 2 en train de marcher main dans la main… Alors, raconte moi tout, ya quoi entre vous ?

Sakura lui sourit.

Sakura : #Rien du tout. Il est juste venu manger a la maison hier et m'a proposé de venir me chercher le matin…#

Tomoyo : Donc hier soir, vous avez manger en tête a tête… comme c mignon…

Voyant sa cousine rougir, elle se mit à rire.

Tomoyo : Sakura ma chère, tu es love de ce mec !

Le prof entra dans la salle et le cours commença.

Sakura POV -----

Comme c long… elle est interminable cette journée ou quoi ? pfff, il est que 11h30…

Tomoyo : lol, tu regarde ta montre toute les 2 min… t pressé que ce soit pause ou qu'il soit 15h pour retrouver ton SHAO ?

Sakura : #maiss euhhh#

Jparie que déjà toutes les autres sont au courant… elles vont pas arrêter a midi… elle vont me faire passer un questionnaire de police, jen suis sure…. Rien qu'en voyant comme Lika et Naoko m'observe…

**DRRRIINNNGGGG**

Normal POV -----

Comme tous les midi, ils se retrouvèrent pour manger ensemble. C'est Chiharu qui commença.

Chiharu : Dit donc Saki, il était vachement mignon le gars qui est venu hier… et j'ai remarqué qu'il t'a également accompagnée ce matin… C'est qui ?

Sakura : #C'est mon ami de HongKong, Li Shaolan…#

Lika : le Shao avec qui tu discutes sur le net ? Il est venu de HongKong pour te voir… Il doit être fou de toi !

Sakura : #T'imagine pas des choses…#

Elle se mit à rougir…

Lika : Et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque…

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire, sauf Sakura qui rougissait de plus en plus…

Shaolan et Sakura furent le sujet de conversation pendant tout le repas. Pour une fois, Sakura était heureuse de retourner en cours.

A 15h Sakura se dépêcha de sortir. Elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Mais ses copines la suivaient de près.

Comme la veille, Shaolan était contre le portail à attendre sa ptite fleur. Il fit un sourire quand il l'a vu arriver.

Shaolan : t'as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle lui fit oui de la tête. Comme ce matin, il pris sa mallette et garda sa main dans la sienne.

Toute la semaine se passa ainsi. Le matin il la cherchait chez elle et le soir venait la récupéré et ils passaient la soirée ensemble… jusqu'aux vacances…

Sakura POV -----

**TUTUTUTUTUTU**

Mmm, c'est samedi… pas la peine de sonner foutu réveil… Samedi ! Shaolan doit venir me chercher à 10h pour qu'on passe la journée ensemble !

Vite, debout Sakura !

Bon, comment jvais m'habillée… jvais mettre ma ptite jupe beige avec un haut blanc… ou ptre noir… allez, adjuger vendu pour le noir !

**Ding Dong**

Mais, il est 9h15, c'est pas Shaolan… qui ça peut être alors…

Normal POV -----

Sakura enfila une robe de chambre, descendit ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Tomoyo en pleine forme tenant un gros sac.

Tomoyo : Coucou Saki chérie ! Prête ?

Sakura : #Prête a quoi ?#

Tomoyo : Mais à te faire être la plus belle fille sur terre !

Elle déboula dans la maison et grimpa à toute allure dans la chambre.

Tomoyo : Dépêche toi Saki !

Sakura était encore sous le choc du typhon Tomoyo. Elle monta doucement dans sa chambre.

Tomoyo : regarde ce que j'ai confectionné pour toi ! Jlai fini ce matin !

Elle déballa une magnifique robe rouge. La taille était haute et tout le jupon était plissé et ramené vers l'arrière. Les manches étaient mi longue.

Sakura : # elle… elle est superbe Tomoyo…#

Tomoyo : Et c'est pas tout ! J'ai également apporté des bas blancs et des chaussures pour aller avec ! Maintenant, tu es a moi !

A 10h très précise, Shaolan arriva à la maison des Kinomoto. Il était habillé classe : un costume noir avec une chemise rouge dont il a laissé le col ouvert…

Shaolan : (espérons que jvais lui plaire comme ça…)

Il sonna.

Tomoyo : SAKURA EST PRETE ! ELLE DESCEND !

Shaolan : Tomoyo !

La porte s'ouvrit. En voyant Sakura dans la robe que lui avait fait son amie, il failli tomber a la renverse.

Shaolan : Bon..bonjour, Sakura… tu es… splendide…

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Tomoyo arriva.

Tomoyo : Salut Li ! Tiens Saki, ton sac à main. J'ai mis ton carnet dedans. Passer une bonne journée !

Elle les mit quasiment à la porte.

Shaolan : Euhh, tu veux aller ou ?

Sakura sortie son carnet.

_On peut aller faire un tour au centre ville. On trouvera quoi faire là-bas…_

Shaolan : Ca marche !

Il lui prit la main et ils allèrent au centre ville. Ils firent le tour des boutiques, et a midi, Shaolan invita sa ptite fleur au restaurant.

Jamais elle n'avait passé d'aussi bons moments. Elle se sentait revivre à ses cotés.

Vers 16h, ils croisèrent Chiharu et Takashi.

Chiharu : Alors, on se ballade en amoureux ?

Sakura se mit à rougir.

Shaolan : on se ballade, c'est tout.

Chiharu prit le bras de Sakura.

Chiharu : Viens Saki, j'ai envie d'une glace !

Et elles laissèrent les garçons en plan et traversèrent la rue pour aller chez le glacier juste en face.

Shaolan : mais…

Takashi : laisse tomber, Chiharu avait envie de parler seul à seul avec Saki…

Chiharu : Ca a l'air de bien marché entre vous deux, jme trompe ?

Sakura : #oui, ça va bien… jme sent tellement bien a ses côtés…#

Chiharu : Et, il le sais ?

Sakura : #j'ose pas lui en parler…#

Chiharu : L'amour se partage à 2, Saki…

Elle laissa Sakura dans ses pensées et rejoignit Takashi.

Chiharu : Vas y, Li, elle t'attend… elle a besoin de toi…

Et elle et Takashi partirent.

Shaolan observa Sakura.

Shaolan : (comme j'aimerai tant la serrer contre moi et lui dire ce que je ressens…)

Sakura releva la tête et lui fit son plus beau sourire. A ce moment, c'est comme si tout disparaissait autour de lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, la rejoindre.

Il traversa la rue sans regarder. Une voiture arrivait à toute allure… mais il ne la voyait pas.

Sakura vit la voiture…

Sakura : (non, pas toi ! non !) SHAOLANNN !

Elle couru vers lui.

Le cri qu'il venait d'entendre le fit réagir et, voyant le voiture, sauta sur coté.

La voiture ne s'arrêta pas.

coucou tout le monde!

Jvoulais encore une fois vous remercie pour vos messages, ca e fais super plaisir... Jai commencer a faire un Blog avec les dessins de ma cop. Jvous donne l'adresse sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture


	7. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

La voiture ne s'arrêta pas.

Sakura couru vers Shaolan.

Sakura : Shao..Shaolan…

En se relevant :

Shaolan : pfff, c t moins une !

Sakura, des larmes pleins les yeux lui sauta au cou.

Shaolan : Sakura… tu parles !

Elle-même ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait prononcé son nom. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre.

Sakura : j'ai.. eu si peur…

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

Shaolan : C'est fini, ptite fleur, c'est fini.

Après toutes ses émotions, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez Sakura.

Toya était allongé sur le canapé devant la TV quand ils arrivèrent.

Toya : Salut Li, salut ptit monstre !

Sakura : Je… ne suis pas… un monstre.

Toya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa sœur venait de parler. Il se leva d'un bond et pris sa sœur dans ses bras.

Toya : Tu parles Sakura, tu parles !

Sakura : Me sert pas… si fort, tu vas… m'étouffer !

Il la reposa sur sol, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

Toya : Mais, comment ça ce fait ? Qui est a l'origine de ce miracle ?

Sakura : C'est grâce à Shaolan.

Toya prit se dernier par les épaules

Toya : Merci, merci de tout mon cœur ! Ce soir, tu restes dîné à la maison !

Le dîner ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers 21h, fatiguée par cette journée chargée, Sakura décida d'aller se coucher. Shaolan l'accompagna au bas des escaliers.

Shaolan : bonne nuit ptite fleur, je viendrais te chercher demain vers les 14h.

Sakura : Bonne nuit, Shaolan.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre.

Toya, ayant assisté la scène, voulait avoir une discussion avec le jeune homme.

Toya : Tu prendras bien un thé avant de partir ? va t'installer au salon, j'arrive.

Shaolan comprit de suite que le grand frère voulait lui parler. Il avala sa salive et se rendit dans le salon.

Toya le rejoint quelques minutes après avec le thé.

Toya : Li, est ce que ma sœur t'as dit comment elle avait perdu la parole ?

Shaolan : Nan, je sais juste que c'était ya 6 ans.

Toya : En faite, notre mère est morte renversée par une voiture devant les yeux de Sakura… A ce que m'a dit une amie de ma mère qui a assisté à l'accident, Sakura avait traversé la rue sans regarder alors qu'une voiture arrivait et que c'est pour la sauver que notre mère à sauter sur Sakura pour la pousser sur le bas coté.

Shaolan : oh mon dieu…

Toya : et a ce que j'ai compris, c'est ce qu'il a failli t'arriver cette après midi. Je pense que, vu la ressemblance des faits, cela à du débloquer le psychique de ma sœur et elle a pu au bon moment t'appeler pour que tu évite la voiture.

Shaolan : c'est exactement ça. Quand j'ai entendu mon nom, je suis sorti de mes pensées et j'ai eu le réflexe de sauter sur le bas coté juste a temps.

Toya : Sans vouloir être indiscret, est ce que c'est ma sœur qui occupait tes pensées ?

Shaolan : Oui…

Toya lui souri. Ce Shaolan, ça a l'air d'être un type bien…

Shaolan trouva qu'il était tant pour lui de rentré. Il salut Toya et le remercia pour la soirée.

Shaolan POV -----

Pfff, quelle journée ! J'ai failli me faire tuer et ma ptite fleur retrouve la parole… comme sa voix est douce… et ses lèvres sur le coin des miennes…

**Tututulutututulu**

Tiens, téléphone

Shaolan : Allo, vi ?

Voix : Salut mec ! Comment ça se passe au Japon ?

Shaolan : ah, Shaozu. Ca passe très bien ici. Et a HongKong, quoi de neuf ?

_Le lendemain_

Sakura POV -----

Oh Shaolan, comme j'aime sentir tes mains sur mon corps… n'arrête pas de m'embrasser, j'ai soif de tes lèvres… oui, continu…

Voix : SAKURA !

Tsss, n'écoute pas cette voix Shao, c'est rien, continu… Shaolan chéri

Voix : SAKURA ! Lève toi, il est 10h !

J'ouvre un œil. Le visage de Toya est à 15cm du mien. Il me regarde avec les grands yeux.

Sakura : Woééé !

Toya : Eh ben, miss Godzilla, quand tu rêves, tu parle fort ! jt'entendais depuis le couloir…

Sakura : Comment ça !

Toya (_imitant sa sœur)_ : oh, Shaolan, continu, j'ai soif de tes lèvres…

Maiiis !

Sakura : t'a pas à espionner mes rêves !

Toya : je t'ai pas espionner, même les passants dans la rue ton entendu… (_imitant encore sa sœur_) oh Shaolan…

Vite, mon coussin, faut que jle fasse taire !

Normal POV-----

Sakura poursuivi son frère dans toute la maison. Elle sentait une pulsion meurtrière au fond d'elle.

**DRINGG DRINGG DRINGG**

Toya decrocha le telephone.

Toya: Allo, vous etes bien chez les Kinomoto. Ah, grand père, c'est toi ! Oui, ça va très bien. Sakura aussi. Tiens, en parlant d'elle, elle a une surprise pour toi.

Il tendit le téléphone à sa sœur.

Sakura : Bonjour grand-père, c'est Sakura. Comment va tu ? non, grand-père, ne pleure pas… depuis hier après midi…. Non, pas aujourd'hui, je dois voir celui qui m'a rendu ma voix…. Venir avec lui à la maison ? pour dîner ce soir ? je ne sais pas, je lui demanderais… bien grand-père, je ferai tout mon possible pour le persuader… à ce soir, alors… au revoir grand-père.

Toya regardais sa sœur avec tendresse.

Toya : alors ?

Sakura : grand-père voudrait rencontrer Shaolan pour le remercier. Il nous invite d'ailleurs tout les 3 ce soir.

Toya : Pour moi, ya pas de problème… j'espère que « Shaolan chéri » ne sera pas trop intimidé…

Sakura : Grrrr, Toya !

Elle lui lança son coussin à la tête.

A 14h, Shaolan arriva comme prévu. C'est Toya qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Toya : Salut Li ! Entre. SAKURA, TON SHAOLAN CHERI EST ARRIVE !

Shaolan : (Shaolan chéri ?)

Sakura : LA FERME TOYA !

Un sac à main vola a travers le couloir et s'ecrasa sur la tête de se dernier

Sakura apparu en bas des escaliers. Elle portait une petite jupe beige et un débardeur blanc qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur.

Elle couru vers Shaolan, l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres et enfila rapidement ses sandales noires.

Sakura : On y va ?

Elle récupéra son sac sur le corps a moitié évanoui de son frère et prit Shaolan par la main.

Ils se posèrent au parc du roi Pingouin, sur la même pelouse que le premier jour où était arrivé Li.

Sakura : Désolé pour avant… Toya ne sais pas tenir sa langue…

Shaolan : a ok… et c'est quoi cette histoire de « Shaolan chéri », j'ai pas tout capté…

Sakura devint toute rouge. Comment lui dire qu'elle avait rêve de lui et qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil….

Sakura : Au faite, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Shaolan : Ben, jsuis avec toi.

Il lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Sakura se sentait fondre.

Sakura : ben, mon grand-père a appelé ce matin. Quand il se rendit compte que j'avais retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il me demanda de venir dîner chez lui ce soir, avec le jeune homme qui m'a permis de retrouver ma voix…

Shaolan fut surprit. La famille de sa ptite fleur voulait le rencontrer.

Sakura : Si tu ne veux pas venir, ce n'est pas grave…

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix si triste. Shaolan la serra contre lui.

Shaolan : au contraire, jsuis très content de pouvoir rencontrer ta famille.

Elle se blotti contre lui. Elle aimait tant quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle avait alors l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Sakura : Shaolan, je…

Shaolan : chutt…

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta pour qu'ils puissent profiter de cet instant.

A 19h, une voiture arriva chez les Kinimoto pour les emmener chez le grand-père de Sakura et Toya. Avant ça, Shaolan avait fait un tour à son hôtel pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il portait un costume a col chinois de couleur noir. Sakura avait enfilé une robe chinoise blanche fendue jusqu'à la cuisse.

Dans la voiture, Shaolan avait visiblement l'air stressé. Sakura serra sa main.

Sakura : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Shaolan : Je l'espère.

Chauffeur : Nous arrivons.

La voiture a pénétrée dans une grande propriété. Apres avoir traversé les jardins, elle s'arrêta devant le porche.

Le grand-père, Sonomi et Tomoyo étaient là à les attendrent. Sakura eu a peine posée le pied par terre que Tomoyo lui sauta dessus.

Tomoyo : Ma Saki chérie ! Grand-père ma appris la bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas téléphoné ?

Sakura : jvoulais te faire la surprise…

Grand-père : Tomoyo, laisse nos invités arrivés…

Shaolan et Toya sortirent alors à leur tour de la voiture. Sakura prit Shaolan par la main et se dirigèrent vers leur hote.

Sakura : Bonsoir, grand-père, heureuse de te voir.

Grand-père : Sakura ma chérie, je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre a nouveau.

Elle se retourna vers Shaolan. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet homme quelque part…

Sakura : Grand-père, je te présente mon ami, Shaolan Li. Shaolan, je te présente mon grand-père, Masaki Amamiya

Grand-père : … Enchante de te connaître, Shaolan.

Shaolan : Moi de même, Mr Amamiya.

Sakura lui présenta ensuite sa tante Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo et tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Pendant que Sakura faisait visité l'immense maison à Shaolan avec Tomoyo, Mr Amamiya prit Sonomi a part.

Grand-père : Sonomi, pourrai tu après emmené les filles, j'aimerai parler avec Mr Li.

Sonomi : Bien grand-père si tu le désires. Tu pense qu'il s'agit de …

Grand-père : Oui, c'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute.

Le majordome sonna l'heure du dîner et tout le monde se mit a table. Le repas se passa très bien, et arriva l'heure du dessert.

Sonomi : Je vais aller préparer un de mes fameux thés. Les filles, vous venez avec moi ?

Les jeunes filles ne se laissèrent pas prié et l'accompagna.

Le grand-père se leva et demanda à Shaolan de l'accompagner sur la terrasse. Shaolan accepta et le suivi.

Grand-père : Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que ma petite fille face votre connaissance, Seigneur Xiao Lang Li.

Shaolan ne fut pas surpris.

Shaolan : Donc l'impression que j'avais était bonne. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré.

Grand-père : Oui, mais il y a de ça bien longtemps. Vous étiez encore un enfant quand j'ai commencé à faire affaire avec votre famille. Comment se porte votre mère ?

Shaolan : Yelan Li se porte bien. Elle a hâte que je rentre à HongKong.

Grand-père : C'est vrai, maintenant que vos études sont terminées, vous allez prendre la tête du clan et vous occuper de vos différentes sociétés.

Shaolan : en effet, c'est ce que mère voudrait.

Grand-père : Et vous Xiao Lang, que désirez vous ?

* * *

La fin approche... Que va t'il se passer? Shaolan va t'il rentré a HongKong en laissant sa petite fleur seule?

Niak Niak, vous aimeriez bien savoir... ;)

Je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'envoie dans reviews, ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Au faite, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic sur CCS, avec de la magie et tout et tout. J'espère que vous aimés. Je sais pas quand je vais la mettre en ligne, sans doute quand j'aurais fait au moins 3 chapitres.

Bizzz a tous.


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic... J'espere que vous l'avez aimé. Je reviendrais dans pas longtemps avec une nouvelle fic sur CCS intitulée " Les Héritiers de l'Antique Magie". _

_Je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont encourager en envoyant des reviews. Ca fait toujours super plaisir._

_Bonne lecture _

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 8_

2 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le dîner chez le grand-père de Sakura. Cette dernière était heureuse d'avoir pu présenter Shaolan à sa famille. Justement, c'est ce dont ils discutaient à la terrasse d'un café.

Sakura : Shaolan, de quoi discutais tu avec grand-père l'autre soir ?

Shaolan : euh de choses et d'autres…

Sakura ne fut pas très convaincu par cette réponse. Shaolan, quant a lui, repensais a ce que Mr Amamiya lui avait dit ce soir la.

**Flash back**

Grand-père : Et vous Xiao Lang, qui désirez vous ?

**Fin du flash back **

Shaolan : Sakura, il va falloir que je retourne à HongKong.

Le visage de Sakura s'assombrit.

Shaolan : Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi…

_3 jours plus tard, HongKong._

L'avion en provenance de Tokyo venait juste d'atterrir. Shaolan sortie avec à son bras la jeune japonaise. Wei, le majordome et percepteur du jeune seigneur l'attendait au terminal d'arriver.

Wei : Seigneur Li !

Shaolan : Wei, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

Wei : merci, seigneur. Je suis également très heureux de vous revoir.

Shaolan : Wei, je vous présente Melle Kinomoto.

Wei : Mlle Kinomoto, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Sakura : moi aussi.

Le majordome prit les bagages du jeune couple et les emmena à la voiture.

La route vers la propriété des Li était à 45 minutes de l'aéroport.

Sakura : Shaolan, pourquoi ne m'a tu pas que…

Shaolan : que ma famille était aisée ? tu ne l'a pas fait non plus jte rappelle.

Sakura : C'est grand-père et tante Sonomi qui sont aisés, pas moi… et pourquoi ton majordome t'as t-il appelé « seigneur Li » ?

Shaolan : C'est une longue histoire.

Sakura : Tu as 45 min pour me la raconter.

Shaolan : Mère se fera une joie de le faire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la propriété des Li. Une immense maison, semblable a celle du grand-père mais en plus ancienne et en un peu plus grande.

Wei ouvra la portière et s'occupa des bagages.

Shaolan : Installer Mlle Kinomoto dans la chambre à côté de la mienne.

Wei : Bien seigneur.

Shaolan prit Sakura par la main.

Shaolan : Viens je vais te présenté Mère.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Une odeur d'encens y planait. Vu l'heure qu'il était, Yelan était sûrement sur la terrasse. En effet, elle s'y trouvait, en train de lire.

Shaolan : Bonjour Mère.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son fils.

Yelan : Xiao Lang, mon fils. Soyez le bienvenu chez vous.

Shaolan. Merci Mère.

Il se retourna vers Sakura.

Shaolan : Mère, je vous présente Mlle Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura, voici ma mère, Yelan Li

Sakura s'inclina respectueusement devant Yelan.

Sakura : Je suis très heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance.

Yelan : De même.

Wei apparu a la porte de la terrasse.

Wei : Seigneur, Mlle, vos bagages sont dans vos chambres.

Shaolan : Sakura, vas défaire ta valise, je voudrais parler a mère.

Sakura : d'accord…

Mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de se retourner, il l'embrassa. Sa mère ne pu cacher sa surprise.

Une fois sa belle partie, il invita sa mère à s'asseoir. Il avait à lui parler.

Shaolan : Vous vous doutez de ce que j'ai à vous dire.

Yelan : après ce que je viens de voir, oui. Qui est-elle ? Depuis quand la connaissez vous ?

Shaolan : Je la connais depuis plusieurs mois. Et elle est la femme que j'aime.

Yelan : Etes vous sur d'être aimé en retour ? Etes vous sur que ce n'est pas un amour intéressé ?

Shaolan : Sakura ignore qui je suis, ici a HongKong. Elle ignore le statut que m'a donné ma naissance. Pour elle, je suis simplement Shaolan Li, lycéen à HongKong, qui vient d'avoir réussi ses examens de fin d'année. Quoi que depuis que Wei m'a appelé « Seigneur » devant elle, elle se pose des questions. Et je lui ai répondu que vous allez vous faire une joie d'y répondre. Faite vous vous-même une idée d'elle. Quand vous la connaîtrez vous ne pourrez que l'apprécier.

Après ces derniers mots, il se leva et monta dans sa chambre.

Yelan décida de suivre le conseil de son fils et monta voir cette jeune fille qui a pu toucher son cœur.

**Toc Toc**

_En ouvrant la porte._

Sakura : Shaolan, je…

Yelan se tenait devant elle, surprise.

Sakura : Oh madame Li, excusez moi.

Yelan : Ce n'est rien. Pouvons nous discuter ?

Sakura : Oui, bien sur. Entrez.

Yelan entra et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau. Sakura restait debout.

Yelan : A ce que m'a dit mon fils, vous vous posez quelques questions ?

Sakura : Euhh, oui madame. Pour être honnête, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur Shaolan, il n'est pas très bavard quand il s'agit de parler de lui…

Yelan la fixait. Tant de douceur et de franchise émanaient de cette jeune fille.

Yelan : Shaolan comme vous l'appeler se nomme en réalité Xiao Lang Li. Il est le seigneur de HongKong. Depuis qu'il a fêté ses 18 ans, il est à la tête du clan Li et maintenant qu'il a fini ses études, il pourra s'occuper de la LI CORP. Et de toute ses société a travers le monde.

Sakura fut abasourdi par le nombre d'information qu'elle venait d'encaisser d'un coup.

Sakura : Alors c'est de ça dont il parlait avec grand-père…

Yelan : Votre grand-père ?

Sakura : Excusez moi, je me parlais a moi-même.

Yelan : Vous disiez que Xiao Lang avait eu une conversation avec votre grand-père.

Sakura : En effet. Je suis la petite fille de Masaki Amamiya et je lui ai présenté Shaolan.

Yelan fut très surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La jeune fille devant elle était la petite fille de l'homme le plus riche du Japon. Quel hasard que son fils et elle se soient rencontrés.

Yelan : la petite fille de Masaki Amamiya… Savez vous que votre grand-père et moi-même sommes en affaires ensemble depuis de nombreuses années ?

Sakura : Je l'ignorais madame. Grand-père ne parle pas beaucoup de ses affaires.

Yelan : Puis je vous posez une autre question, plus personnelle ?

Sakura : Bien sur.

Yelan : Aimez vous mon fils ?

Cette question eu l'effet d'une bombe ! Elle n'y allait pas par 4 chemins.

Sakura : Oui, j'aime Shaolan.

Yelan se leva et quitta la pièce. Elle sourit.

Shaolan était dans le couloir quand il vit sa mère sortir de la chambre de Sakura.

Shaolan : Alors, mère, cette conversation ?

Yelan : Vous avez trouvé une perle rare, mon fils.

Shaolan : Je sais mère, je sais.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à HongKong. Yelan semblais beaucoup apprécié la jeune japonaise. Et cette dernière était heureuse d'être acceptée au sein de cette grande famille. Mais le Japon manquait à Sakura. Elle voulait revoir son frère et ses amis de Tomoeda. Mais elle savait que si elle partait, elle serait séparée de Shaolan.

Le jeune seigneur sentait bien que celle qu'il aimait voulait retourner chez elle.

Shaolan : Sakura, ça va ? Depuis quelques jours, tu as la tête ailleurs…

Sakura : Ma famille et mes amis me manquent…

Shaolan : Tu veux rentrer au Japon, c ça ?

Sakura : Pas si je dois me séparer de toi.

Shaolan : Et si je rentrais au Japon avec toi ?

Sakura : Mais, tu as tant a faire ici…

Shaolan : Ma mère peut diriger les affaires ici. Quant à moi, je peux m'occuper du siège de notre succursale de Tokyo.

Sakura : Tu resterais près de moi !

Shaolan : je ne pourrai plus jamais être séparé de toi ptite fleur… tu es tout pour moi à présent.

Sakura lui sauta au coup.

Sakura : Aishite masu.

Shaolan : Wo ai ni.

_2 ans plus tard._

Chiharu rentre en trombe chez elle. Elle vit désormais avec Takashi.

Chiharu : Takashi, allume vite la TV !

Takashi s'exécute sans posé de question.

Présentateur : Et comme je vous l'annonçait en début de journal, nous venons d'apprendre par les responsables de la communication de la Li CORP. le mariage de son PDG, le seigneur Xiao Lang Li avec la petite-fille du défunt Masaki Amamiya, Melle Kinomoto Sakura. Cette dernière, en effet, est à la tête de l'empire Amamiya depuis Juin dernier.

Rappelons que la Li CORP. et la AMAMIYA CORP. sont les 2 groupes les plus importants d'Asie et ils se partageaient 85 des richesses totales du commerces. A présent rassemblés, plus personne de pourra leur faire face. Nous souhaitons aux jeunes époux beaucoup de bonheur.


End file.
